


Well well well Human Bill Cipher

by LokiCandyAndFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being an ass, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mostly them talking, So Bill being Bill, first fic so be nice, violence yeah some of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiCandyAndFandoms/pseuds/LokiCandyAndFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest this is an RP turned fanfic cos why not? Not really sure how this is gonna turn out to be honest XD Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well well well Human Bill Cipher

"Hey it's Sixer! Long time no see!" The previously triangular now human looking demon grinned.

"I wonder why." Stanford scowled lightly at Bill. Bill being in the Mystery Shack was never a good sign…

"Aw well you're in a bad mood." He grinned, landing on his two human legs. His human form was tall and slender with a mess of short blonde hair and pale skin. He wore a yellow suit with a tailcoat and bow tie. Perched atop his head was a black top hat and across one of his eyes was a sleek black eyepatch. 

"Bad mood, Cipher? Not at all. Just not happy to see you again."

"No one's ever happy to see me!" He pouted.

"Of course not; people tend to /not/ like the demon who seems to ruin lives, Bill."

"Aw you're mean!" He faked a pout. "I'm trapped in a human body anyway."

"That doesn't exactly make you any less evil." He rolled his eyes. 

"That's true. But I'm trapped in this form. Less powers. I don't like it."

"Good... You should feel miserable." He muttered. 

"That's not very nice Sixer! I didn't come here to start anything!"

"Somehow I don't believe that at all, Bill."

"Aw don't trust the demon! Wise!"

"I trusted you once, Bill I'm not as naive as I once was."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" He pouted.

"You are, actually, Bill." He scowled.

"You don't know that." He poked him in the forehead.

"I do. After what you put me through, I have proof." He rolled his eyes. 

"Okay okay so I've done some things. Who hasn't done stuff that's bad?"

"Well, everyone's done something awful, but nothing that compares to what you've done." 

"This is true! But I'm a demon what do you expect?"

"I don't expect any less, honestly, Bill. Not anymore, anyhow."

"Your great nephew bit me I'll have you know! I'm mad about it!"

"I'd say you deserved it, actually, Bill. Grow up."

"You're no fun anymore!" He pouted, poking him in the head.

He swatted at Bill's hand with a huff. "Stop that. You're like a child - Keep your hands to yourself."

"Make me stop!" He slapped his cheek.

He grunted softly, then clenched his jaw. "/Stop/ it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you nicely." He scowled.

"What if I don't stop? Will you MAKE me?"

"I might just have to, Bill Cipher, if you keep it up."

"I dare you to!" He poked him in the head again.

This time he caught Bill's wrist, and glared at him. "I asked you to stop that." He huffed.

"And I said no!" He poked him with his other hand.

He was quick to grab Bill's other wrist with another huff. "You're worse than a child."

Bill mimicked him. "You're worse than a child!"

He shoved Bill away from him, more annoyed than anything. "You're only proving my point."

"No duh! You're fun to annoy!"

"Well, find someone else to annoy."

"Make me~ I like bugging you!"

He just groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just... Find someone else to bother, Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the next part if people like this one! Sorry it's short and kinda sucky. I might rewrite it later. We shall see. Okay bye! -Cipher


End file.
